


Avengers 4: Double Date

by emorosadiaz



Series: Pepperony Week 2017 [7]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Double Dating, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Infinity War, Pepperony Week, Pepperony Week 2017, Public Display of Affection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emorosadiaz/pseuds/emorosadiaz
Summary: Yeah, Tony’s not sure what his life has become either, but apparently double dates with human-born aliens and their alien-born alien significant others is now, possibly, a regular occurrence.Okay, yeah, he’s married to Pepper, and, yeah, going on a movie date isn’t really something either of them have done, but Peter and Gamora don’t appear to have gone on many “conventional” dates for whatever reason, and somehow a discussion comparing movie theaters in the ‘80s to today turned into going on a double movie date.(Pepperony Week 2017, Day 7: Free)





	Avengers 4: Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> THE END OF PEPPERONY WEEK 2017!!!! and what better way to end it than with fulfilling a [headcanon i posted on tumblr](http://pikapegasus.tumblr.com/post/162795789381/good-afternoon-everyone-i-need-peppertony-and) last week about pepperony and starmora, my two beloved mcu otps this summer (thank you gotg vol. 2 and spider-man homecoming for blessing us!!!!!!!!), going on a double date after infinity war bc both relationships will be at super good places by the time infinity war rolls around :)
> 
> also this was inspired by a recent experience some friends of mine went through on a double date attempt and the whole thing honestly just sounds like,,,,, a pda contest LMFAOOOOO
> 
> anyway, thx for following along for pepperony week 2017!!!! i know i'm finishing late (per usual lmao) but this was super duper fun :) i'll see you all for clintasha week and starmora week next!!!! (or, in the meantime, come chat me up about pepperony on [tumblr](http://pikapegasus.tumblr.com/ask) or even send in pepperony for fic prompts you'd wanna see written!!!! or, or, if you love starmora, check out my [currently ongoing series of starmora oneshots from tumblr prompts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11217450/chapters/25061358)!!)
> 
> without further ado, i bid you my pepperony week 2017 finale!!!!

Pepperony Week 2017, Day 7: Free

* * *

It's been an interesting couple of weeks.

The Avengers may or may not have just won an, uh, intergalactic war, for one thing. Tony's still trying to wrap his head around it all: aliens and Infinity Stones and Thanos.

And, of course, their new alien _friends_ (besides Thor)—

The Guardians of the Galaxy.

Yeah, Tony decided to just not question the name either.

(And, hey, who is he to judge? He's in charge of a group called the _Avengers_ , which is only slightly less dorky-sounding than _Guardians of the Galaxy_ , to be honest.)

A week ago, he'd been ready to stare down death in the face for the protection of his family, friends, and home planet (and entire _universe?_ ).

Now he's in a movie theater, watching some dumb new action movie.

Pepper's curled into his side, though. That's a plus.

And he's holding a bucket of popcorn for them to share. Sweet, buttery death after an actually close brush with death. Another plus.

On the other side of Pepper, though?

Peter Quill.

And his…partner? Girlfriend? Date? Wife? Tony really doesn't know…his _Gamora_ tucked comfortably into his side, curiously examining a piece of popcorn for herself.

Yeah, Tony's not sure what his life has become either, but apparently double dates with human-born aliens and their alien-born alien significant others is now, possibly, a regular occurrence.

Okay, yeah, he's married to Pepper, and, _yeah_ , going on a movie date isn't really something either of them have done, but Peter and Gamora don't appear to have gone on many "conventional" dates for whatever reason, and somehow a discussion comparing movie theaters in the '80s to today turned into going on a double movie date.

But, hey, movie theaters are dark, and Tony's pretty sure Pepper's about just as into this random movie as he is ( _not_ ), so, why not?

He presses a kiss to her head, prompting her to look up at him.

"Are you too distracted to focus on the movie?" she whispers teasingly.

"The popcorn just wasn't enough," he replies easily, tossing a piece in his mouth.

Her expression morphs into something akin to slight disgust. "You're going to get grease all over me."

"Are you protesting that?" He leans in closer to her face, popcorn bucket forgotten in his lap.

She eyes his lips momentarily with a _hm_. "Not if you aim correctly this time."

And with that, he presses his lips to hers. His hand runs over hers, fingers grazing over her _ring_ , and he smiles into the kiss.

* * *

Terran dating customs?

Just completely _bizarre_ , as far as Gamora's concerned.

She _thought_ they were here to literally watch a movie, but _apparently_ , that's just code for—

"Babe, let's kiss!" Peter whispers hastily, leaning in more closely to her.

"Won't that distract us from the movie?" she says, gesturing to the picture on the large screen. "And all of the other people in the audience?"

He pouts, and as he moves his head slightly, she sees what's going on behind him.

Pepper and Stark, full-on making out.

(Why do Terrans bother paying _money_ to come here just to kiss? That is an activity that is free of charge literally anywhere else, even the comfort of their own home.)

"We'll be fine," Peter says, drawing her eyes back to him. He offers her a small smile.

She gets it.

"Sure," she says, and he wastes no time in locking his lips on hers.

So much for the movie.

* * *

Dinner is an interesting affair.

Pepper enjoys the newfound company of the Guardians of the Galaxy, _really_. Even though they're each a little out there in their own ways (not that each of the Avengers aren't), they share the same devotion to protecting others as the Avengers, and that's enough reason for her to trust them.

Initially, Gamora reminded her a lot of Natasha. They come from similar backgrounds—former assassins raised by their kidnappers who eventually crossed over to the side of good—and fell into a quick friendship because of it. But unlike Natasha, Gamora's a little more open with her emotions, always quick to greet Pepper and inquire about her day, even asking for _relationship advice_ at one point during their stay.

So Pepper's definitely found a good friend in Gamora, making Tony's proposal for them all going on a double date together easy to accept.

But halfway through dinner she starts putting things together.

"Pepper and I have been together for about twenty years now," Tony says, regaling Gamora and Peter with the "story of their love" (or so he'd titled it). "We've been through a lot, between my company and Iron Man and the whole 'Avengers' thing."

Then he throws an arm around her shoulder. It's normal, comfortable, _instinctual_ for them at this point.

But in no less than two seconds afterward, Peter's doing the same to (a somewhat surprised) Gamora, leaning into her with a boyish grin.

"We've only been together for a few years, but it definitely feels like a lifetime." He smiles at Gamora excitedly. "Right, babe?"

"We've been through a lot," Gamora says with a shrug. Peter takes it as a victory though, nodding enthusiastically.

(Good _Lord_ , these two are _adorable_.)

Somehow it turns into a competition again just five minutes later, as Tony takes Pepper's hand not _under_ the table, but above it, very openly in view, smiling proudly.

"Pepper runs my company now and, honestly? It's never done better than it's currently doing right now, under her."

"Maybe because I take the job seriously?" she says playfully, raising an eyebrow. "Instead of partying all night, every night?"

"That was the _old_ me," he insists, squeezing her hand. "You've changed me."

"Gamora changed me, too!" Peter declares, holding up Gamora's hand as if he's declaring her the victor of a boxing match.

Gamora rolls her eyes up to the ceiling briefly. Pepper barely contains a laugh at the sight.

"Do tell, Star-Lord," Tony prompts, leaning in closer to them with his elbows propped up on the table.

"Well, y'see, I used to be a thief, right?" Peter begins. "I was a Ravager."

As Gamora sighs ever-so-patiently, Pepper can't help the small snicker that escapes her lips.

* * *

The night is still young by the time they return to the Avengers Facility, so what better way to end their date than with a little night walk?

And as Stark and Pepper take off a couple feet ahead of them, leading the way, Peter feels a little more in his element with this. No matter how long those two have been together, walking is, like, _totally_ his and Gamora's thing. If there was an Olympic sport for romantic walks, he _knows_ he and Gamora would completely smoke the rest of the competition.

Gamora presses into his side after the breeze picks up a bit.

Ahead of them, Tony offers Pepper his jacket.

So Peter turns to Gamora and—

"That's enough," Gamora says, stopping them. She places a hand on his chest, halting him from shrugging off his jacket. She sighs, meeting his eyes. "Look, Peter, this double date has been a pleasant experience, but I'm tired of you just doing everything Stark does."

" _Pssh_ , what?" he says, offering her what he hopes looks like a playful grin (but he's pretty sure turns out to look more like a nervous grimace). "I just…thought you were cold."

She considers this. "I'm slightly cold."

He resumes offering her his jacket.

"I'm only accepting this because you noticed I was cold," she says, pushing her arms through the sleeves. "Not because you noticed Stark offering Pepper his coat."

"I wasn't trying to just copy him," he insists, but she gives him a look. "Okay, not for _everything_ , I just wanted this to be the perfect Earth date."

"What was wrong with our other Earth dates?" she asks. She takes hold of his hand again, and they resume following Stark and Pepper at a comfortable distance. "I enjoy all of our normal dates."

He sighs, squeezing her hand. "It's…been a while, since I've been here. We've gone out since we first landed here, yeah, but I was never really sure I was doing it _right_ , y'know? I don't really remember much from my childhood about how Earth dates are _supposed_ to go, so I thought having Stark with us would help."

She nods along to his words, understanding. "What makes our dates enjoyable for me is simply getting to spend time with you."

"I know." His voice regains some confidence then. "That's how I feel about it, too. Towards you, I mean."

He watches Stark for a moment then, his arm looped with Pepper's as he points up at the starry sky above them.

"Stark and Pepper are at a different place in their relationship than us," Gamora says softly. When Peter turns to look at her, he notices her eyes following Stark and Pepper's movements as well. "There is no need for us to compete."

Of course, Gamora's right, and Peter's known her words to have been the truth all along. But it's hard to _not_ feel pressured to step up his game around Stark, who's so confident and comfortable in his behavior around Pepper.

"This might've just been me," Peter says slowly, "but I can kinda see us in them. Our relationship in their relationship, y'know?"

"They are where we want to be _now_ ," Gamora continues his thought, "but, really, they are where we will be _eventually_. In time."

"In time," he echoes in agreement. He looks down at her. "Don't take this the wrong way, but since when did you get so _wise?_ "

She smirks at that. "Somewhere along the way of you and Stark competing like children over something so silly."

"Sorry, babe," he says, pressing a kiss to her head. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she says, leaning into him. He releases her hand in favor of wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Only to see that Pepper and Stark are now doing the exact same thing.

"Hey! That was _my_ idea," Peter grumbles, prompting Gamora to laugh.

(And, yeah, maybe they aren't quite _there_ yet in their relationship, but it's a journey, and as long as it's spent with Gamora, Peter's more than eager to continue, no matter how long it takes.)

* * *

Tony glances back over his shoulder with a snicker.

"Tony, _stop_ ," Pepper says, her voice light. "Let them have their moment."

"Hey, I just thought Star-Quill could use the confidence boost for their relationship," he says defensively. "They needed the push."

"Was the constant competing for P.D.A. tonight _necessary_ for this 'push'?"

"Semantics." He shrugs, dismissing it with his hand. "Did you at least have fun?"

She smiles at that. "It's been a long time since I made out in a movie theater."

"Yeah, why haven't we ever done that before? It was such a transformative experience."

"Well, it requires a bit of dealing with the public. Prying eyes everywhere."

"Ugh, and the _popcorn_ _line_. Totally unacceptable."

"First world problems, Mr. Stark."

"Okay, the unbearable popcorn line was worth the kissing. How's that?"

"Better."

They fall into their comfortable, usual silence then, as they're gradually approaching the Avengers Facility—the end of their walk.

"Thanks, Pep," Tony says, feeling suddenly overwhelmed by everything that's happened recently (and, honestly, in the past ten years). "For everything."

She stops walking then. He turns to face her.

"What's prompting this?" she asks, her expression curious.

"Nothing, really. Just…" He sighs. "We really _have_ been through a lot. Like I was saying at dinner. I never thought anyone would really be able to stick by my side through all of… _everything_. And me being me, and all."

"You've had a lot to keep up with on my end, too," she says reassuringly, taking his hands into hers. "This relationship hasn't been easy, but we did it. We're _still_ doing it."

"Yeah." He pauses, reflecting briefly—

He sees a lifetime of partying and irresponsibility;

Followed by dark caves in Afghanistan that bring perspective, a hunk of metal in his chest, and an "iron" suit around his body;

Then he turns the suit into his own, making himself into a new person;

Throughout it all, she's there, her eyes wide and glossy, but constantly by his side;

There's betrayal, poisoning, secret government agents, a team of emotionally constipated heroes, an alien invasion, crippling anxiety, evil robots, countless missions;

Yet, through it all, the one constant is there.

"Pepper," he says with a deep breath. "I'm done. I'm retiring."

She gapes at him for a moment. "You're…what?"

"This is the end of the line for me," he says, shrugging his shoulders. "I have more than enough people to take over in my place. Earth is in good hands. I can't keep doing this forever. It's time I hung up the suits for good."

"Can you just…do that?"

"I mean, I'm still funding the Avengers and all of that, but unless the Earth—or now the entire _universe_ , after what we've seen with Thanos—is completely threatened, I'm sitting out."

"Is that what you _want_ to do?"

Her blue eyes bore into his.

"It's time to focus on what's really important," he says, his fingers blindly fiddling with her wedding ring. "Times change, people change. It's time for a change."

She nods wordlessly, her eyes glossing over slightly. A smile forms slowly, though, as his words sink in, and she pulls him in for a kiss.

"Thank you, Tony," she whispers against his lips. A tension seems to release from her shoulders (the stress and worry he puts her through on a daily basis?) as she embraces him.

"If I hadn't already married you," he says into her shoulder, "I totally would've proposed right now, too."

She laughs tearfully. "I love you, Tony."

"I love you, too, Pep."


End file.
